


Caught

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which we find Riku at the helm of the Satoshi x Risa ship.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that post-Dark, Risa and Satoshi's number one shippers would be Riku and Daisuke. LOL
> 
> P.S. Edited this using an online collage maker (yea, I'm bad at this I'm so sorry T^T).

[](http://i.imgur.com/8SUn3qc)


End file.
